


To Care

by Fizzy_bee23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Matchmaking, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Useless Lesbian Chloé, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Fizzy_bee23
Summary: Sabrina tells Chloé what she really thinks of her and then moves to Italy. Read on to see Chloé journey to become a better person.With the help of her classmates of course.THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION





	1. Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and ran with it.
> 
> All the characters are 16+ 
> 
> excluding the canon adults

* * *

Sabrina was standing a few feet from where I was sitting on my bed. She said she had something to tell me.

“ _Well_. I’m waiting.” I spoke, trying to dispel the silence. Sabrina started to look upset. I cocked an eyebrow, trying to further prompt her to speak. She sighed, shook her head and opened her mouth.

“Chloe, do you have any idea what a horrible person you are?”

“What!” I shrieked. _I can’t believe this! Why would she-_

“So you mean you really don’t see it? Wow. I mean, I knew you were oblivious. But, wow.” The astonished look on her face spoke volumes. “Chloe, the way you treat people is nowhere even remotely _close_ , to the realm of okay. Seriously, most of the people that know you, can’t stand you. And the ones that don’t, dread meeting you, because you have such a huge reputation for being a _colossal bitch._ And, you’ve somehow _deluded_ yourself into believing that people actually like you and the ones that stand up to you are just jealous. When the fact of the matter is: _You are nothing more than a spoiled, delusional little rich girl who makes everyone around her miserable._ ” Her eyes were hard, and I see genuine hatred burning there.

“If this is how you really feel, then how come you haven’t said anything before now?” I asked, swallowing my emotions.

“Why?” She let out a humorless laugh. “Because I was afraid that if I said anything, you’d disown me as your “friend” and make my life a living hell. Well, more than you do already.”

“Oh? So, what changed? Cause I could still do that y’know.” I purred, Sabrina grinned.

“My mom got a job in Italy, so my dad quit his. We leave tonight, and I wanted to get all this off my chest before I left.” She took a breath. “You’re a horrible person. And I _hate you_ , with ever fiber of my being. I hope you get exactly what you deserve. Goodbye, Chloe. _Lose my number._ ” Then she turned and walked out.

o0o

I don’t remember trashing my room.

I just remember, Sabrina walking out. Then as soon as she closed the door, I blacked out. I woke up on the floor, surrounded by my stuff. When the maids came in, I told them to leave the mess. When they left, I lied on my back and stared at the ceiling. Replaying everything Sabrina said, and comparing it to my memories.

o0o

_Oh, god, she’s right._

_Everyone hates me._

_I’m a terrible person._

_No wonder I don’t have any friends._

I sit up and look around my room. Then I catch my reflection in the mirror, I look broken. My hair is a mess, my pants are wrinkled, and my shirt is torn. I need to get out of here.

I take a quick shower. Then change into a blue dress that fell to mid thigh, it had spaghetti straps and red roses printed all over. With rose gold flats and a studded black clutch. I opted to leave my hair down, and decided to forgo any makeup.

After I was ready I went out to go get something from the cafe that was only a few blocks away from the hotel. On the walk there I thought on why exactly I was such a bitch. I’m so lost in thought that I didn’t notice the akuma until it was a few feet in front of me.

I ducked into an alleyway before they could see me. Across the street I see Alya doing the same, and then pulling out her phone. _Probably for ladyblog footage._  
I turn my head to look at the akuma and- _holy shit, I’ve caused those._ It’s huge, wearing a red bodysuit covered in what look like thorns.

“Hello little one.” It spoke in a kind, feminine voice. I followed their line of sight, to see a little boy. He looked to be about six, standing five feet away from me, quaking in fear. Where the hell are this kids parents? “I am Pest Control _and you,_ ” the disgust was clear in it’s voice. “are pest.” They lifted their hand and pointed at the boy. A strange liquid shot out, and before I knew what I was doing. I threw myself in front of the kid.

o0o

At first I didn’t feel much, but then all there was, was this searing pain covering my back. It was blinding, and for a moment, all I could do was grit my teeth and try not to scream. Then I looked at the kid, there were tears in his eyes and he was still shaking. So I tried my hardest to smile.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. And you’re gonna be okay. I promise.” I whispered to the boy. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Jonah.”

“Well, Jonah. We’re gonna be okay because Chat Noir and Ladybug are gonna come and stop the akuma. But before they get here I need you to run, run into that alley across the way. To the the lady with the glasses. Now!” He ran, just in time for the akuma to blast me with more of that weird liquid.And this time I couldn’t hold back a scream.

Before everything went dark.


	2. Unmissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has a talk with Cat boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing

* * *

_Where am I? Why does everything hurt?_

_Why’s it so dark?_

_“Chloé!” Huh? Who’s calling me?_

_That sounds like…. Adrien? What’s Adrien doing here?_

_Oh God! Why does everything so hurt much?_

o0o

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

o0o

I jolt up, and immediately lie back down after almost vomiting. It’s then that I realize I’m being _held_. I open my eyes to try and get a look at the person holding me but everything’s out of focus.

“Hey, take it easy. You were blasted by that akuma. _Twice_. You almost died.” _Oh it’s just Adrien._

“Well no shit Sherlock.” I closed my eyes, perfectly content to just lie there. When a thought struck me. “Jonah! The boy. Is he safe?” I asked somewhat frantically.

“Yes. He’s with his mom.”

I loosed a sigh of relief. “Good. So, I don’t think, that I can walk right now. Could you please take me home?”

“Oh, right, yeah. Just let me put you on my back, so I don’t accidentally drop you. Okay?”

“Mhm.” Then there’s a swift movement and I’m suddenly on Adrien’s back.

“You good to go?” I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Then shot him a thumbs up, not really in the mood to speak.

I heard something metal slam against the ground. My hand jerked up to clutch Adrien’s shirt, and hits…. _a bell?_

_But. But that doesn’t make any sense. Not unless……_

_Holy shit._

_Adrien is Chat Noir_.

o0o

In hindsight, I probably should’ve realized it before now. I mean why would Adrien be anywhere near an akuma attack. And his clothes did feel weird.

 _Does this mean that Ladybug is someone that we know too_ _?_

I open my eyes and everything’s clear. I see that we’re almost to the hotel. I look at Adrien and see his leathery apparel. Instead of commenting I simply tuck my chin on his shoulder and watch as we approach my home.

o0o

“What the hell happened to your room?”

“I trashed it.”

He gave me a bewildered look, before asking, “Why?”

“Because, someone told me the truth.” Answered, stepping over my things and sitting on my bed.

Chat gave me an inquisitive look. “And, what truth would prompt _this_ sort of reaction?”

I smiled. “The truth that I am a horrible human being. I’m rude, selfish, bitchy, arrogant” I gave a soft chuckle. “I would keep going but, _you_ have a shoot to get back to. Right, Adrien?” He froze, gaping at me for a solid minute. Before rushing forward, mouth open. Presumably to beg me not to tell anyone, but I beat him to it.

“Don’t worry Adrikins, I’m not gonna tell anyone.” He seemed to deflate, but I could see the _“Why”_ written all over his face. I sighed, “l’m not telling anyone because, doing so, would put you and everyone around you in danger. And I don’t want any more innocent people to get hurt because of me.”

“What do you mean, _any more?_ ” He cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.

“Y’know all the akuma that I’ve caused.” There was a flash of green light. I looked up to see Adrien, sans leather catsuit. He moved to sit next to me on the bed. Before he could try to comfort me, I turned to him.

“Adrien I’m sorry. I’m sorry for mistreating you, for being an all around shitty friend. I’m sorry for not listening to you, or being there for you. And I’m so sorry for constantly throwing myself at you even though it makes you _visibly uncomfortable_. Because you are an amazing wonderful person and no one, especially not _you,_ deserves to be treated that way. And I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, I wouldn’t.” His eyes got wider and wider with every word I spoke. “I mean, I almost died today and I don’t think anyone would actually miss me if I had.”

“I-l accept your apology. But I don’t wanna stop being your friend, and if you had died I would’ve missed you.”

I shook my head. “No, Adrien it’s fine. I’ll keep your secret. No one will know. You don’t have to…..” I made a vague hand gesture.

“I’m not saying this because I think you’re going to blackmail me into being your friend. I’m saying it because I know, that underneath that abrasive layer of yours, there’s a person worth knowing and I’d like very much to meet her.”

I smiled and before I could stop myself I tackled in a hug, thus knocking us off the bed. “You’re so goddamn sweet.” He grinned brightly.

“Thank you. Can you get off me now?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure thing.”

o0o

“Um, Adrien?” I started, setting down my plastic bag.

“Yes?” _God, this is awkward._

“Um. Can I……kiss you?” His head snapped up so hard I thought he might get whiplash. Adrien’s eyes were wide as saucers and his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

“What?” He squeaked.

“I um,” _deep breaths_ “I wanted to test something, but to confirm my theory, I need to kiss someone. And you’re kind of, the only person that I can trust with this.” He seemed to consider my words. He furrowed his brows.

“This isn’t- does this have anything to do with your crush on me?”

“No…” _How do I tell him that I’m not actually into him?_

“Okay.” Now it was my turn to look shocked.

“Really?” I said in obvious disbelief.

“Yes. I believe that any healthy friendship requires trust. And to get it you have to give it. So, I’m trusting you. So yes, you can kiss me.” He gave a small smile.

“Right, okay. Thanks.” I walked over to him, took another deep breath, and moved my hand to the back of his neck. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

o0o

_Nothing._

I pulled back laughing. “Yup. I’m _really_ gay.”

“Then why did you kiss me?” Adrien’s voice full of nothing but genuine curiosity, his head tilted slightly, like a cat.

“Well, Cat Boy. I’ve never kissed anyone, and I just wanted to make sure. Before I apologized for pretending to have a massive crush on you, because I was afraid to confront my feelings. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I mean you have now, and now that I know you’re not actually into me I won’t be uncomfortable with physical contact between us.” I opened my mouth to apologize again, when Adrien’s phone buzzed. He took a look at it.

“It’s Natalie. She’s wondering where I am. I gotta go.”

“See ya later, Adrien.”

“See ya, Chloé.” He _posed,_ “PLAGG CLAWS OUT!” A flash of green and he was gone.

 _Dork._ I thought fondly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See’s the gay* *dumps it in*


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé finds out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Chloé with freckles. Do with that what you will.

* * *

After I finished cleaning my room, I decided I wanted to change my look. So, I pulled out all of my clothes and separated them into two piles: To keep and To donate. When I was done, I called for someone to come take the clothes from the donate pile, which happened to be most of my wardrobe. Which can only mean one thing….Shopping!!!

But, it’s late so that can wait till tomorrow. I decide to take another shower, due to the akuma attack, the cleaning, and the sorting. All of which had worked up quite the sweat.

So I turned on the water and set out my nighttime cleansing routine and a towel. Then, I undressed and climbed into the shower. I started by washing my hair, my mind wandering as I did so. Standing under the now steaming water, I tried to pinpoint when exactly I started being so cruel. And why.

It was because of my mom, I think.

I was about nine, the first time she left. And some of the kids had heard about it. They started to tease me. To call me names and make fun because my mom was never around.

I wanted it to stop.

So one day, when the main bully came at me. I channeled my inner Audrey Bourgeois and tore them down. And did same with the entire class, until they learned that screwing with me just wasn’t worth it. And because I was hurt and angry and, sad and confused. I kept on, and thus the bitch was born.

I let out a shrill, bordering on hysterical laugh, that dissolved into a sob. And soon, I was curled up on the shower floor crying once again.

o0o

When I finished crying the water ran cold, and I was too exhausted to even attempt my routine. So I peeled myself off the ground, shut off the water, grabbed a towel, and collapsed on the bed. Just barely conscious enough to pull myself under the covers before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

o0o

After I woke up I decided to lie in bed for a few more minutes, letting the previous day's events wash over me. Before pulling myself out of bed and brushing my waist length hair. Each stroke of my brush steeling my resolve. I put my hair in a crown braid, then picked out my clothes.

I chose knee length shamrock green dress with a semicircle cut out above a sweetheart bust line, a light brown cardigan, and light brown flats. For make up I decided on a simple winged eyeliner, and bright red lipstick.

After I finished getting ready, I texted Adrien.

Chloé: Are you busy today?

Adrien: No. Why?

Chloé: I need your help.

Adrien: What for?

Chloé: I want to become a better person. And you’re the best I know.

Adrien: Thanks Chlo :) Give me ten minutes.

o0o

Ten minutes later I’m getting into Adrien’s car. And we’re off the the Agreste mansion. Sensing my nerves Adrien grabs my hand.

Adrien squeezes my hand and says,“You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

I nodded,“Thank you.”

I closed my eyes and listened to Adrien babble on about something that happened at fencing practice, thankful for the distraction.

o0o

  
By the time Adrien and I got to the Agreste mansion, I’ve mostly calmed down.

I took in the big, empty space, the impersonal elegance that was the Agreste mansion. Suddenly the place felt cold, hollow……...haunted.

There was a vague, uncomfortable tension in the air, so I said, “Y’know Adrikins, I never realized how creepy this place is when it’s empty.” I turned to the boy in question and found him rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I’m very much aware. I have lived here my whole life you know.”

“Is that why you invited me over, I assumed it was because of my winning personality.” I smirked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, that too.”

The oppressive atmosphere faded a bit after our exchange. So without another word I followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.

o0o

“So. You said you want to be a better person.”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to help you with that.”

“Mhm.”

“Right. Um, well, I don’t really think that you’re a bad person.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “C’mon Adrien.”

“Seriously, I don’t think you’re a bad person. I just think you’re angry and have made a really bad habit of taking it out on other people.”

“I suppose you’re not completely wrong.” I interjected, pouting.

Ignoring my interruption, he continued. “If you really want to do better, then you need an outlet and maybe therapy. But for now, let’s focus on giving you a positive outlet for your anger.”

I nodded “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I almost completely re-wrote this chapter to be more closely aligned with canon


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the title is pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter (1,325 words) to make up for being gone for so long.

* * *

 

By the time Adrien and I got to the Agreste mansion, the sun had completely set.

I took in the big, empty space, the impersonal elegance that was the Agreste mansion. Suddenly the place felt cold, hollow……...haunted.

There was a vague, uncomfortable tension in the air, so I said, “Y’know Adrikins, I never realized how creepy this place is at night.” I turned to the boy in question and found him rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. Why do you think I practically begged you to stay the night?”

“Well, I assumed it was because of my _winning_ personality.” I smirked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, that too.”

The oppressive atmosphere faded a bit after our exchange. So without another word I followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.

o0o

“So, since it’s not actually that late, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

I took a moment to consider Adrien’s suggestion, before shrugging and saying, “Yeah, okay. But!” The cat boy rolled his eyes at my dramatics. “I get to pick what we watch…. and you have to go get the the snacks.”

The boy threw his head back and sighed loudly, before dramatically exclaiming, “Fine!” And making his exit.

While Adrien was off on his epic quest for snackage, I perused his move collection.

o0o

After ten minutes of careful deliberation I decided on either _The Princess Bride_ or _The conjuring._ We could watch whichever Adrien wanted.

Speaking of Catboy, how long is getting snacks supposed to take?

As if summoned by my thoughts, the boy in question burst through the door with his arms full of junk food and a bowl of popcorn balanced on his head. I moved to help him by plucking the bowl from atop his head and grabbing some of the snacks out of his arms.

After we set everything down, I give Adrien a serious look.

“Why are you looking a me like that?”

“Adrien.” His eyebrows scrunched at my tone. “Did you, or your alter ego rob a grocery store?” I asked, barely managing to smother a smile.  
  
He shot me an unimpressed look. “Ha ha, very funny.”  
  
I smiled, “It was wasn’t it. But, seriously, what the fuck?”

The boy shrugged, “I didn’t know what you wanted so I just grabbed everything. And by the way, all of this is from my secret stash.”

“You’re ridiculous.” I sighed.

“I’m not!” Adrien protested.

“Yeah, kid you really are.”

My head snapped over to the source of the unfamiliar voice. What I found was a tiny floating black thing. I blinked. _The hell is that. And why is it eating cheese._ I leaned closer to get a better look. _Huh, it’s actually kind of cute. Like a magical kitten._

“PLAGG! What the hell are you doing.” I turned my head to see a slightly panicked Adrien glaring at the little creature.

I turned back to the floating kitten, “Plagg? Is that your name?” The creature nodded. “What are you?”

“I’m Chat Noir’s kwami. A kwami is a centuries old, god-like being that powers the miraculous.”

Adrien had a frankly hilarious shade of frantic confusion coloring his face“ _Plagg!_ I thought this was supposed to be a secret!” He practically shouted.

The creature- _Kwami_ shrugged, “C’mon kid, she already knows that you’re a superhero. I figured she might as well have all the facts.”

“But-”

“Adrien. You heard her earlier, you’re all she’s got.” Plagg flew up to eye level. “Do you really think she’s going to deliberately do something to ruin it?”

I took that as my que, “Yeah, Adrikins. _Unclench_.”

Adrien looked at us, appearing vaguely offended. Before sighing, “Whatever, the chat’s out of the bag anyway, I guess.” He plopped down on the couch and opened a bag of chips. “So what are we watching?”

“The conjuring.”

“Well, that sounds purretty terrifying.” He smirked.

I put in the movie in, sat down next to him on the couch and whacked him in the face with a pillow. “For the puns.” I said, in response to his bewildered facial expression.

He nodded slowly, “Worth it.”

I rolled my eyes and pressed play.

o0o

The movie had finished half an hour ago. We’re lying down on Adrien’s bed, he let me borrow a pair of his pajamas. And we had started to **cat** ch up with each other, Plagg having fallen asleep while we watched the movie. When Adrien said, “I have a question. Two actually.”

“Shoot.”

He took a deep breath, “How did you find out that I’m Chat Noir.”

I took a moment to think about it. “It was a bunch of little things, really. I mean I didn’t... connect the dots until you carried me home yesterday. First, I heard you speak. So my mind immediately “Oh! It’s Adrien.” But then, you picked me up and my hand hit the bell and I felt your suit and everything just clicked. It was probably easy for me since I’ve known you for about eleven years, so I seriously doubt anyone else would be able to guess. If that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
I watched as the cat boy blinked, slowly absorbing everything that I had just said. Before, finally he nodded, “Alright then. So, next question. Before, you said that I was your only friend. What about Sabrina?”

I turn to lie on my back and stare at the ceiling while I answer his question, “Sabrina was just pretending to be my friend. So that she wouldn’t become one of my victims I suppose.”

Catboy quirked an eyebrow, “Is that why you trashed your room?”

“I guess...yeah? Yeah, I guess it was. And, I know, that I’m...not a good person. I’ve always known. I just-” I sighed “You left me. Which I get, I was never much of a friend to you. But, you had better, nicer friends. And I was replaced. But, that wasn’t so _bad_ , because I had Sabrina. And, as it turns out. She’s hated me since the start.”

Adrien started to shake his head “I don’t think-”

“She told me so.” I spoke, cutting him off. “Looked me in the eyes and practically shouted it. I’m pathetic. I couldn’t even make a friend on my own.” I let out a humorless chuckle.

“Hey.” Adrien gently squeezed my arm to get me to look at him. I did. “You are not pathetic. And, you made me your friend.”

I gave a half smile at Adrien’s attempt at comforting me. “No offense catboy, but you don't really count. I mean, first off we only met because our caretakers decided to force us to hang out with each other.” I shot him a _you know it’s true_ kind of look. “And second, other than the child models you had shoots with, I was the only person your age that you spent any real time with. Like an animal born in captivity meeting its own species for the first time. You imprinted. Then, left me when you met other, _better_ people.” I chuckled. “Not that I blame you. I’d leave me too.”

Adrien stared at me in shock for good three minutes, before he finally snapped out of it. “I’m so sorry, Chloé. I really didn’t mean to abandon you. You’re the first friend I ever made, and that really means something to me. Also Chlo, you are not pathetic, and I’m that if you really tried you could make some friends.”

I opened my mouth to protest, but the look on Adrien’s face told me to quit while I’m ahead. So I listened to his silent communication by sighing and saying, “Whatever you say Adrikins.”

The boy let out a small breath, probably relieved that I decided not to fight him.

I grabbed my phone to check the time. _2:00am_. I sighed, “It’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Alright. Night Chlo.”

“Goodnight Adrien.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for being gone for so long. First it was mid terms, then my mom needed to get surgery. Plus writers block, coupled with seasonal depression. I took a while.
> 
> Any way I hope that you enjoyed the chapter


	5. Good days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Chloé fares at school shall we?

_I’m sitting on a swing going back and forth._

_Faster, faster._

_It’s a race, I think. But against who?_

_I turn my head to the left. And, there I see a girl. She’s wearing a white dress that ends at mid thigh and is flowing around her. She’s above me, and I can’t see her face._

_For some reason, I need to see her. I think I’ll die if I don’t._

_I pick up speed. And, suddenly, we’re level._

_But, I still can’t see her. And before I get the chance she jumps from the swing, her bright orange hair flowing freely behind her._

_Without thinking I jump after the girl, but as I plummet down she’s nowhere to be seen, and I am left alone._

_I look down to see the ground rushing to meet me. My eyes snap shut and my body tenses in preparation for the impact._

o0o

My body jolts forward as I try to catch my breath. It takes a few moments for me to register the fact that I’m soaked to the bone. I look down at the bed it’s sopping as well.

I turn my head to look at the side of the bed, where Adrien is standing. With an equally guilty and amused expression on his face. Holding an empty bucket.

It took me approximately five seconds to fully process what Adrien had done. When I did the boy was already out the door yelling something about breakfast being ready and that he’ll be waiting in the car.

I briefly considered giving chase, before remembering that he’s a superhero and can easily outrun and evade me. _No matter, I’ll just bide my time and pay him back when he least expects it._ With that thought in mind I got out of bed and started in on my morning routine.

o0o

Now that I’ve showered, moisturized, and styled my hair in a neat bun at the top of my head, I start digging through Adrien’s closet hunting for anything that might fit me.

After about six minutes give or take, I find a white long sleeve button up that was just big enough on me to pass as intentional, a pair of black high waisted shorts that I remember from a shoot he did in America, and the black ankle boots that I left here last summer.

I take a final look at my appearance and decide to add the bright red lipstick and winged eyeliner from yesterday, before heading out to grab breakfast and meet Adrien in the car. On my way to the dining room I send a text to Jean Claude telling him to retrieve my school bag and bring it to the school.

Once I reach the dining room, I head right to the table grab the plate of croissants and head out to the car.

o0o

I slide into the car, placing myself directly across from my favorite Agreste. One look at the boy tells me that he’s preparing for the worst. Instead of giving validity to his obvious dread, I give a small smile and tuck into the croissants, even going so far as to offer him one.

Cat boy accepts the pastry, but his face is cloaked in a clear suspicion that he seems unwilling to voice. So, he opts to wolf down his croissant instead, followed immediately by six more.

My brows raise in mild amusement, “Honestly, Adrikins if you’re that hungry just take the whole plate.”

His cheeks heated in response to my comment and his hand rubbed the back of his neck, one of the few nervous tells that Adrien hadn’t learned to hide. “Sorry.”

I wave my hand, dismissing the apology, “Don’t be. You exert a lot of physical and mental energy on a near daily basis. You need the fuel, babe.” I then handed him the plate to accentuate my point. And smiled back when he grinned at me.

Leaning back, I close my eyes and let the steady motion of the moving vehicle lull me into a dreamless sleep.

o0o

This time when I awake I am, _mercifully_ , dry. Which is good because if Adrien ruined my makeup I’m not sure I would have been able to restrain myself from killing him. Which would be a shame since Adrien’s such a great person, not to mention that Paris would be out a hero and I’d be out a friend. And in jail.

I’m also still moving.

I slowly opened my eyes saw that the cat boy was once again carrying me on his back. I blinked a few times and scrunch my eyebrows as I sit up a bit.

Adrien, feeling my movements looks back at me and upon noticing that I’ve awakened, dons a mocking smirk that I haven’t seen him wear since we were seven. “Morning sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your little _cat nap._ ”

I rolled my eyes at his awful(and predictable) pun. “I hear the mockery in your tone, but seeing as you’re not only carrying me, as well your things, and also mine. Which one of us is the real loser in this situation.” He let out a small chuckle.

“Toché.”

As Adrien walked us into the classroom we were met with a lot of stares. Getting down, I raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Alya. “Cesaire, would you be so kind as to let me in on the reason behind why I’m being gawked at?” I spoke in a dry tone.

She shrugged, “They, saw the video.”

My face twisted in confusion. “What video?” I looked over at catboy for some clarification, but he looked just as confused as I was. So, I turned back to Alya and looked at her expectantly.

Her eyebrows shot upward in obvious surprise, “The video I posted on the ladyblog? The one with you saving that kid.”

I blinked processing what she had just said, then grabbed my phone and pulled up the ladyblogs feed. Sure enough there was a video clip titled: _**Chloé Bourgeois and her sudden act of heroism.**_

I pressed play and watched myself throw my body in front of the scared child. I watched as the boy ran away while I screamed at the excruciating pain rippling through my body. The video clip ended with the kid running to Alya.

I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, in an attempt to banish the images of myself tortured and unconscious in the middle of the street.

After another deep breath I scrolled through the comments section. They were surprisingly kind, aside from a few negative remarks here and there.

“Take it down.” I looked up at Alya. “Please. I don’t….I’m not comfortable with people seeing me like that.” I tried to keep my voice even. But, judging by the way her eyes softened and how Adrien grasped my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, I knew that I failed.

Alya nodded, “Sure thing. Sorry, I just assumed you would appreciate all the attention.”

I nodded, swallowing the cruel remark threatening to claw its way up my throat and out of my mouth. Instead, I replied with, “Its fine.” And made my way to my seat just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That happened. See ya next time;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> Let me know if you want more.


End file.
